Lost Possessions
by Court1
Summary: Logan and Remy share a heated night that sends them in to a circle of misunderstandings. In the confusion Magneto returns to claim what is his!
1. Part 1

-------
Title: Lost Possessions
Author: Court
Rating: R
Pairing: Remy/Logan
Feedback: remylebeau@yahoo.com
Website: http://www.anime-goods.com/personal/fanfic
Fandom: AU X-men Comicverse 
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction.
Status: Unfinished
Archive: Go ahead, just email me, tell me where.
Warning: Slash, M/M situtations.
Notes: This is AU, so some of the original Marvel plot did not happen, and some of it did. 
Summary: Logan and Remy share a heated night that sends them in to a circle of misunderstandings. In the confusion Magneto returns to claim what is his!
------

God how long had he wanted this? _Too Long!_ Should he be doing this? _Hell Ya!_ The kid's drunk, what if he doesn't want this? _Who cares?_ What if the Cajun regrets this in the morning? Logan's inner animal didn't have an answer for that one. He was pretty sure the beast inside didn't care about regrets and lost friendships. He knew what the animal wanted, and right now it's what he wanted, but at what cost? 

He and Remy had spent the night bar hopping, something they seemed to be doing more often lately. Between all the trials and troubles in both their lives they had become outcast, more then normal anyway. Remy more then himself, but they stuck together. Almost too close for Logan's liking. He had wanted this moment to happen for a long time, but he was still unsure.

Did he want this? Yes! Ever sense the boy walked on the grounds, he had to admit. It started out as just pure lust after this perfect body that was now bucking under him. Who couldn't want something this beautiful? The affection grew over time, from childish crush, to cherished friendship, and then to a hidden ache to love the man. He admitted it a long time ago, he loved Remy. Everything from his body to his mind, he loved it all. He had never had the guts to say it until now though. 

Now that he was over the tipsy stage of drunk and Remy was smashed. His mind was slowly clearing due to his healing factor, and with it a growing feeling of guilt in his gut. He knew Remy wasn't very rational at this point. He didn't want to take advantage and ruin a good thing. But damn that mouth! Even when drunk Remy could use those perfect lips. 

He finally broke himself away and looked into those half closed demon eyes and found lust and love in a perfect mixture. He wanted to walk away, salvage what he could. Those eyes wouldn't let him. Before he knew it those perfect lips met his again, pulling him back down on that writhing, wanting, body. All lucid thought stopped there, he gave into the beast. If there was regret in the morning it would not be by him. 

-----------

The phone rang, Logan groaned. It rang again, and he heard a whimper, but knew it didn't come from his mouth. He opened his eyes and saw Remy wrapped around him. His head cradled on his shoulder, his arm and leg draped over his body. He was still there, that's a good sign, he smiled. The phone rang again, bringing him out of his thoughts of the creature next to him. 

He grabbed the phone before it rang again. "Yea?" Logan raised an eyebrow when a strange voice came over the phone. "Yea! I'll except the charges?" Logan set up slightly in the bed. He waited for the advertisement to stop and Yukio came over the line. "What's wrong?" Logan almost panicked when she told him Amiko was ill. "Yea, I'll be there on the next flight!" Logan dropped the phone on the receiver and looked down at the form laying across him. God he hated to do this. They spent an almost perfect night together and he has to leave. He had no choice though.

He made the quick decision that it was better to leave without waking Remy. The Cajun would want to come and he knew Yukio and Remy would be at each other's throats before they got off the plane. He crept out of the bed, being quiet not to wake him. He filled a duffel bag with most of his closet, not knowing how long he would be there. Lastly he grabbed his sword, just in case this wasn't an accidental illness. 

Packed and ready to go he leaned down and kissed Remy lightly on the lips. He smiled at the moan that escaped his lovers sleeping lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can Darlin'" he whispered as he left the room. He quickly closed the door behind him when he saw Bobby walking down the hall. "Hey Drake!"

Bobby jumped at the voice. He was still half asleep, just woke by the alarm clock less then 15 minutes ago. He hadn't had his coffee, so the real world hadn't crept into his slow mind. He turn in the direction of the voice and saw Logan walking towards him. He noticed the duffel bag and looked at him questioningly. "Going somewhere?"

"Yea, I have to go to Japan, there's an emergency. Can ya do me a favor? Tell Gumbo I had to go, and I'll be back as soon as I can." He saw Bobby's eyebrow raised, so he made a quick excuse. "We were suppose to go out to Harry's tonight to play some pool." 

Bobby nodded weakly. "Yea, I'll tell him when I see him." 

"Thanks Ice Cube." Logan patted Bobby hard on the back causing the young man to stumble. He snickered at Bobby curses. Even with the news of Amiko's sudden illness he couldn't help but smile. The choke hold that was around his heart the last few years had vanished. He owed all to that young man still sleeping in his bed. He wanted to stay, never leave, but he had to go. He rushed down to Scott's office to tell him he was taking one of the planes. He wanted to get back as soon as possible.

--------------

Remy stretched in the warmth around him. When was the last time he was this warm. Never. He nuzzled the pillow under his face, picking up the scent of Logan, his lover. He had to smile at that. He curled up further under the covers, it was a soft fur blanket Logan had brought home from Canada last winter. He had dreamed to be under it ever since, and here he was. He rolled over towards the other side of the bed, expecting Logan. But his hand met with the cold sheets. He finally poked his head out of the blanket and opened his eyes.

Logan wasn't there! He sat up and looked around the room. "Logan?" 

No answer. 

"You're just worrying too much, he's probably just in the Danger Room." 

Closets empty 

"He's an earlier riser y' know that." 

Shoes, watch, wallet, cigar case, zippo, gone. 

"He might be making breakfast for y' right now." 

Swords missing. 

"Merde!" 

Logan was gone, everything was gone. He knew they were drunk last night, but he didn't think either was **that** drunk! Why would Logan leave? God, what had he done. He had just ruined the only friendship he had at the mansion, because he did what he always did. Acted like a whore. No wonder they called him that, they were right! Here he thought Logan wanted him, as much as he wanted Logan. He had lusted after Logan for years, but there was always someone or something in the way. Now that they were both free he thought now was their chance. He was wrong. 

Remy throw a pillow across the room in anger. Anger with himself, he should have stopped last night. He saw the hesitation when Logan was kissing him and instead of stopping he drew him back in. He shook his head, willing himself not to cry. He wouldn't do this to himself. Not until he knew Logan was really gone, maybe he just happened to wearing half his clothes while sharpening his sword.

"Yea that's it Remy, that make perfect sense!" he chided himself as he got up and found his jeans and shirt. "He's gone because of y'!" He quickly put his clothes on and slipped out of the room. He had to make it back to the boathouse without anyone asking too many questions. The last thing he wanted was everyone knowing what happened. Logan would never forgive him then, if he would now.

He made his way down the stairs and towards the back door. He stopped when he saw Scott's office door open. Remy fought with himself and found enough courage to knock on the door. "Cyke?"

"Yes, Gambit, what do you want?" It was no secret that he disliked the Cajun. He seemed to always push his buttons at the wrong times, like now. He was in the middle of replanning their next mission without Logan. 

"Um, have y' seen Logan?" Remy shuffled his feet as he looked at the floor. He knew that no one at the mansion liked him much anymore, especially Scott, but if anyone knew where Logan was he would.

"No" Scott lied. He figured if Logan didn't tell Remy, he wasn't meant to know. "Is that all?" Scott looked up from his paperwork for the first time since Remy walked in. 

Remy nodded and hurried out of the room. What had he done?

Scott tilted his head, following Remy out of the room. "Was he crying?" Scott whispered to himself and then shook it off. He needed more sleep. 

-----------

Remy ran to the boat house, trying to stop his tears. He ruined it, all of it. Logan was the only one that cared for him now that everyone knew his secrets. They all shunned him for the massacre, for the green entity he hid from them, the New Son he worked for behind their back, but they tolerated him because he was still seeing Rogue. Once that relationship was over he was back out in the boathouse and pushed away even further. The only one that would come to see him was Logan. He had grown to love Logan for that. Coming up with any reason for the Canadian to be close. Last night he thought they had taken that final step, stopped pussyfooting around, but obviously he was wrong. Only he felt that way.

Now he was back in the cold, lonely boathouse, with no one who cared for him. No hope of that one visitor to come and save his sanity. He needed human contact, it was almost a phobia. He would joke with himself that he was the opposite to his Stormy. She couldn't stand too many people, liked to be alone. Remy couldn't take that, he had to have someone around. The presence of another human being, letting him know that he was alive and worthy of someones companionship. Now he lacked that. He had no one, no friends, no family. He suddenly felt cold, freezing. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and curled up under it, shivering at his inner ice that was his soul. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him, maybe his dreams would be better then his life.

----------

Logan tapped his foot in frustration. He had just landed in Japan and stood at a pay phone waiting for someone, anyone, to pick up the damn phone! The whole way over the guilt of leaving Remy without waking him or leaving a note ate at him. He felt like an ass. He also worried that Remy may regret what happened, walking out on him would make that feeling worse. Damn it why didn't he stop last night! He probably ruined the only friendship that meant anything to him anymore. 

He had called his room, no answer. Then he called the boathouse and didn't even get the answering machine. So now he was waiting for the main line to pick up. He was beginning to worry when Bobby finally picked up the phone. Logan rolled his eyes at the obviously memorized 'Xavier School' greeting. "Drake! Shut up!"

"Oh, it's you. What's up? Lose the plane?" 

"No, I didn't lose the plane. I was trying to get a hold of the Cajun and he didn't answer his phone, is he wondering around the mansion?" Logan hoped his phone card would last long enough for Bobby's ramblings. He could hear Bobby wandering the halls looking in rooms, even heard him call out Remy's name a few times. He didn't have time for this! "Ice Cube is he there or not!"

"I don't think so. He may have went out with the others into town. They all went out for the night."

Logan shook his head, he knew Remy wouldn't have gone out with the others. He just blew it off as Remy being in the shower, or the Danger Room, maybe the grounds. "Drake, make sure ya tell him I'm in Japan. Tell him I'll call him sometime this weekend. Alright?" Logan waited for the young man to agree and hung up. He would give Remy a call tomorrow. He needed to know everything was alright.

-------------

Remy finally made himself get out of bed when the sun rised. He had managed to hide under the covers of the couch or bed for a full day and he was starting to call himself pathetic. Spending a whole day sleeping and waking from nightmares and dreams only to find he was alone again. He knew he had to get up and do something when he was finding his nightmares more pleasant then what he woke up to. At least he wasn't alone in them. Too bad someone was always dying or he was getting his guts ripped out in the end.

He had to keep busy, do anything. He sat at the kitchen table and made plans to fill the whole day. Forget about his life. Laundry was first, then lunch in the city, the bike shop next, the garage after that, and then a night at the bars. Damn Logan if he didn't want him! He would find someone that did. He knew if a shrink got a hold of him right now they would have a field day, but to hell with that. If it was some misplaced punishment or a selfish act of self assurance, he didn't care. He wanted to know someone out there wanted him. 

He finished his morning coffee and set out to start his day. He gathered all his dirty laundry and headed for the mansion. Happy to be up so early that not even Cyke would be up yet. If he was lucky he could use all the hot water doing laundry and Cyke would have a really cold shower. Remy smiled. White load was defiantly first!

TBC


	2. Part 2

---------
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction.
Warning: Slash, M/M situtations. Drugs. Language.
---------

Logan growled as he hung up the phone. This was the third time this morning he had called the boathouse. Where was Remy? For the last several months he would almost have to knock Remy out and drag him from the damn house, now he's never there! Or not answering the phone at least, the answering machine didn't even answer. It was making him feel uneasy. Remy was the king of overreacting. He hoped the boy wasn't out doing something foolish. He sighed and stopped himself from calling again. He knew it wouldn't help, the kid wasn't there. He would have to try again later. 

He headed back into the hospital room. Yukio was getting Amiko ready to leave and filling her prescription. It had all been a false alarm. If Remy was the king, Yukio was obviously the queen of overreacting. Amiko just ate something bad for lunch and it made her ill. A little dehydrated, that's all. One day in the hospital and a good nights rest and she was right as rain. 

He was happy to see Amiko and Yukio again, it had been awhile, but he wished he didn't have to come. He would have rather stayed in Westchester and talked it out with Remy. But there was nothing he could do about that now. All he could do now is get back as soon as possible. He planned on leaving in the morning, as soon as he knew Amiko was settled again. Hopefully he wasn't too late.

----------

Remy walked into the boathouse, happy with himself. He had accomplished a lot in one day. He managed to use all the hot water doing laundry, not only pissing off Cyke, but Ange too. He had to fight back his laughter when Cyke came down in a towel to yell at him. It was worth it. 

In town he had not only got all the parts for his bike, and had a nice lunch, but he met a guy at the restaurant. Jarod was a nice looking guy, and didn't seemed to be phased by his eyes. That was a plus. They agreed to meet at Breakers later that night for a date. He had never been there, but had heard about the little pool hall bar. He was excited about the date at the time, but now that he had time to think it over, he felt a little guilty. 

Should he wait to talk to Logan before going out with someone else? Maybe there was a reason Logan left. Remy shook his head. "Don't do this to yourself, he left y', he obviously stakes no claim!" He laughed at himself as he pulled his greasy clothes off. "Y' have gone so crazy y' are talking to yourself!" 

He threw the clothes in the hamper and pulled the pony tail holder from his hair. His auburn locks fell onto his shoulders, brushing against the mark on his shoulder. The only thing he had remaining of his night with Logan. He fingered the bite mark, hissing at the slight sting. He quickly turned from the mirror and stepped into the bathroom, turning on the shower. 

He had to stop thinking about Logan, he wouldn't let himself do this anymore. If Logan wanted him he wouldn't have left. He was getting depressed about a relationship ending that never really had a beginning. He wouldn't dwell on it. He was determined to go out and have a good time, not think of Logan tonight.

Remy finished up his shower and walked nude to his closet. Looking through his wardrobe, he picked out a pair of tight black leather pants and a silk shirt. He smiled as he put the outfit on. It was one he knew Logan liked on him. He would catch the Canadian looking at him more then usual when he wore it. With that thought he almost tore off the clothes to choose something else to wear, but stopped. If Logan liked it then Jarod will too. Why let Logan have all the fun? 

He put on his boots and the few pieces of jewelry he wore, splash of cologne, and he was ready. All he needed was his wallet and keys and he was on his way. When he picked them up he noticed that the nearby answering machine was off. He debated on turning it on, and did in the end. Maybe Cyke would need to leave a message, or maybe the guilds would need him. Who knows maybe even Jake would call. He let the real reason stay a distant thought in the back of his mind. He didn't want to acknowledge Logan.

----------

Bobby made his way to the boathouse. He had hoped that Cajun would have come to dinner or showed at the mansion for something. Anything to make this walk all the way out to the boathouse unnecessary. He could just slide out there, but he was feeling lazy. He had spent the morning in the Danger Room and the last thing he wanted to do is ice up again. He didn't want to walk all the way across the grounds to give Remy the message either, but he thought it would be best if he did. Logan had called and reminded him to tell the Cajun, so it must be important.

Bobby raised his eyes from the ground when he heard the roar of a bike in the distance. He looked up the road to see Remy coming towards him on his motorcycle. Bobby's eyes widened when he saw that Remy was coming pretty fast towards him. He quickly stepped out of the way and threw his arms in the air. He yelled at Remy to stop when he rushed past with no response. Either Remy didn't hear him, or was ignoring him. Bobby shrugged. Guess the message was pretty useless now. He turned around and headed back to the mansion.

----------

Remy smirked as he drove through the gates. He saw Bobby in the road and had to laugh at the look on his face when he sped past. He also heard Bobby yelling at him but ignored it. Scott probably sent Bobby out to fetch him for some briefing or secret mission. He didn't want to deal with that now. He was getting really tired of the X-men and there missions lately. His life seemed to only consist of one mission after the other. Maybe it was time to settle down, or at least take a break. He smiled at the thought as he pulled into the parking lot. Who knows maybe his date would be the one to settle him down. Right!

Remy jumped off his bike and headed inside. Looking around he didn't see Jarod, but he was early. He crossed the large room covered in pool tables and up the short staircase to the bar area. He ordered up a drink as he took a seat on one of the many barstool. From his seat he could watch the front door and the floor around him. A band was setting up on the corner stage. He was beginning to like this place. He smiled at the bartender as he took a gulp of the drink he was just handed. He almost began coughing at the strength of the alcohol in it. He shook his head and took another sip. It was much stronger then he was used to, but it would do.

After several minutes of staring at the floor below he felt a hand drop on his shoulder. Remy startled and turned to see it was his date, Jarod. "Hey, didn't see y' come in." That was strange. He swore he was looking at the door, why didn't he see him come in.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran into traffic on the way over." Jarod hailed the bartender and ordered a drink. "Want to get a booth?"

"Sure." Remy looked at his watch. Twenty minutes. He had been sitting there that long? He shook his head slightly and stood to follow Jarod to the back booth. Where did the time go? He stumbled slightly as he took the step down to the sitting area. The stairs seemed to be moving. The whole bar seemed to be spinning. Remy sat his drink on a near by table and grabbed the back of a chair. His normal balance and grace seemed to leave him.

Jarod turned when Remy didn't answer the question he just asked. He saw that Remy wasn't following him, he had stopped at the bottom of the stairs. He began to worry when he saw how pale Remy had gotten. He knew something wasn't right with the situation. "Are you alright?"

Remy stopped in his tracks. His head was cloudy. He felt dizzy. He felt cold and hot all at the same time. Something was wrong. "I think I need some fresh air." Remy turned to head towards the door and almost fell in the movement. He was caught by Jarod and helped towards the door. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes were getting harder to keep open. He heard his date saying his name, asking him questions, but he couldn't make out the words. They walked out the doors and the cold air hit Remy's already shivering body. "Something's wrong." He thought he said that out loud, but wasn't sure of it. Before he could repeat himself his eyes closed and darkness took him.

-----------

Logan banged his head hard against the wall behind him. He cursed to himself, hoping the noise didn't wake Yukio or Amiko. He decided to call the boathouse again before going to bed and got no answer. He had at least go the answering machine this time. He had left a quick message, telling Remy he was leaving first thing in the morning, that he would come straight to the boathouse when he got home. He wanted to say a million other things, but it wasn't anything he wanted to leave on an answering machine. He wanted to say it to Remy's face. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to do it then. He growled and punched his pillow. He had to let it drop for now, he needed sleep. He would see him tomorrow night. Then he would tell him everything. 

TBC


	3. Part 3

---------
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction.
Warning: Slash, M/M situtations. Drugs. Language.
---------

Remy's mind was slowly being pulled out of his land of sleep by a loud noise. He kept trying to ignore it and fall further into the soft darkness that covered his sleepy mind. The noise seemed to stopped momentarily, letting him catch a few more minutes of rest. As soon as he fell into the quiet blackness of his mind it began again. Remy turned over in the bed and opened his eyes, quickly regretting it. His head instantly punished him. Between the noise and his head pounding he thought he was going to pass out. 

He finally reached over to what he finally recognized as a phone and raised it to his ear. "Hello?" He cringed at the weakness of his voice. His throat was dry and burned when he attempted to use it.

"This is your 11 o'clock wake up call. Check out time is at noon."

Remy's eyes flew open and widened when he didn't recognize the room. The bed he laid in was not his. He tried to think back over the night before. How did he get here? Who brought him here? He finally realized the woman on the line was waiting for an answer. She probably thought he had fallen asleep while holding the phone. He finally found his voice. "Where am I?" he croaked into the phone, not thinking how ridiculous it must sound. 

"You are at the Ramada East, sir."

"Um, ok, merci." Remy hung up the phone. He didn't even know where the Ramada East was. He sat in the bed and cursed the pounding headache he had. It was making it very hard to think. He looked around the room for any signs of who brought him here. Then he remembered Jarod. They had meet at Breakers, and he had passed out. Did he bring him here? Where was he, if he did? Remy panicked. He ripped back the covers and found he still had his pants and socks on. He didn't feel like anything happened, but he couldn't be sure, his whole body felt numb. 

His stomach violently turned and he jumped out of bed to run to the bathroom. He reached out to the nightstand when he found it hard to stand. His legs were wobbly and his head spun worse then ever now that he was moving around. His need to vomit overruled his weakness and he ran to the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before his knees collapsed out from under him. 

He threw up for what seemed like an hour, but looking at the clock as he made his way slowly into the bedroom again, only a few minutes had passed. He now felt weaker then ever, he was shivering, and goosebumps covered his trembling body. He didn't know how he got here, or who brought him here, but he didn't feel up to doing much clue searching right now. All he wanted was to get out of here. 

He put on his shirt that he had found on the floor at the foot of the bed. His boots lay close by. His back pocket still held his wallet, his keys still in the side. He had a feeling his bike wasn't here, but at least his keys were still on him. Whoever brought him here didn't do it to rob him, they must have wanted something else. He shivered at the thought. He had been through rough sex before, and he certainly felt it the next morning. He didn't feel sore now, not like that anyway. He just felt weak as a kitten and the only soreness was his muscles that screamed at every little movement. He picked up everything he claimed as his and left the hotel room. 

Once he entered the empty elevator he laid his head against the back wall and closed his eyes. Why did these things always happen to him? If he would have just stayed home and brooded like he normally did this would have never happened. He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when the elevator jerked to a halt, causing his stomach to lurch again. The doors opened and Remy swiftly leaned over the ashtray can in the corner of the hall. He thanked the gods above for letting the hall be empty at that moment. He road out the dry heaves and slowly stood straight, using the wall as support, feeling even more shaky then before. He grabbed a cloth napkin that lay draped across an empty room service tray outside one of the many rooms. He wiped his mouth and face and threw it back on the tray. 

He finally made his way out to the sidewalk outside the hotel. He hoped the person who brought him here paid the bill, because he sure as hell wasn't going to. He hailed a cab and waited for one to stop. He slid into the back seat and shivered as the air conditioning hit him. The sighed as the old man driving noticed and turned the air off and rolled down his window. This was obviously a really nice guy, or he looked that bad. He bet it was a little bit of both. 

The driver gave him a worried glance in the rear-view mirror. The man looked really pale and was shivering. "Ya ok back there? Ya need a doctor?"

Remy shivered, he must look really bad. "Non, just need to get home. 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem Center."

"I know where that is, it'll take me a bit to get there though. Looks like ya could use the rest if ya wanna lay down. I promise I'll take ya straight there." The driver gave the man a friendly smile, he was really worried. The last thing he wanted was the kid getting sick in his cab or worse. Hopefully if he slept he could avoid that.

Remy weakly nodded as he slurred what he meant to be "Merci" but he didn't think it came out that way. He laid his head down on the cold vinyl seat and quickly feel asleep.

---------------

The driver buzzed the visitor box at the front gates. He tried to wake up the kid in the back with no affect. After waiting several minutes a voice came over the intercom. 

"May I help you?"

"Yea, I have a kid in the back here that said to drop him off at this address. I don't know what's wrong with him, but he is passed out in the back." The taxi driver looked up at the mechanical noise above his head. He saw a small camera swivel, then he heard a mumbled curse over the intercom.

"Yes, he belongs here. He is probably just drunk. He lives in the boathouse at the end of the road by the lake. If you cannot wake him, there is another intercom by the cabin door. Call and I will come assist you."

The driver got back in the car as the gates opened. He followed the narrow drive to the cabin, far out of sight of the main road. One to know how unstable drunks are he parked as close to the front door as possible. He first tried to wake the young man up by yelling into the back seat. It only got him a few moans and small movements. He shook his head and got out of the car and opened the side door. "Come on kid, your home."

He reached down and shook the passenger's shoulder lightly. He smiled as the man finally opened his eyes slightly. "You're home. Time to sleep in your bed, not my cab."

Remy weakly sat up. He felt so cold and tired. It took everything he had not to lay back down and curl up on the seat again. He reached a shaky hand into his back pocket and paid the man what he owed and a large tip. He didn't want to fool with change at this point. He just wanted to sleep. He pulled himself out of the car and held himself up by the cab door, he wasn't sure he would be able to stand without it.

The driver saw the boy was way too shaky to be walking. He had seen his share of drunks, but this was the first to look this bad. He usually made a point not to get too involved with customers, but there was something that told him this one wasn't going to make it in the house if he didn't help. "Here kid, I'll help ya to the door. Your on your own after that."

"Merci." Remy whispered as he leaned heavily on the older man. He felt his eyes drifting shut, he fought to keep them open. If he were to pass out here he would most likely be left on the deck. 

The driver leaned him against the wall by the door and turned to leave. He had gotten the kid to the door, that was enough. He heard keys hit the wood decking and cursed as he turned back around to see the young man fighting to bend down and pick up the keys he had dropped. He rushed over when the boy almost toppled over. "Let me get it. Which key is it?" He waited for the shaky finger to point at the key to the door. He opened the door and then pulled the kid inside. Seeing the large couch, he figured that would do. "Hope the couch is ok, cause that's as far as I'm going."

He sat his passenger on the couch and watched as he quickly laid down, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch over him, the whole time his eyes were closed. It was like watching a sleepwalker. Feeling his duty as a cab driver had been fulfilled to the maximum he left, locking and closing the door behind him. He stopped on the deck and eyed the intercom. Maybe he should inform that man who let him in how sick the kid was. He decided against it. The man didn't seem to friendly towards his passenger, maybe it was best not to start an argument. He stepped back into his cab and left the way he came in.

------------

Logan tapped his foot waiting for someone to answer. He was so sick of playing phone tag with everyone. He leaves for a few days and everyone disappears, or at least forgets how to use a damn phone. On the verge of hanging up he heard someone finally pick up. He heard Bobby's greeting again and growled. Why couldn't he get someone useful like 'Ro or Slim. They at least knew what was going on around the mansion. "Bobby shut up."

"You again?" Bobby cheerfully joked over the phone. 

"Yea, ha ha. Just calling to let everyone know I'm on the way back now. Should be there in about four hours."

"Good, Scott will maybe stop his whining then. He has been driving us nuts with this mission of his. He was mad he had to change the plan cause you left." Bobby wrapped the phone cord around his finger as he sat on the counter. 

"Well he can stop his bitchin' cause I'll be there soon. By the way, Icecube, did ya give Gumbo my message? I tried to call him last night but I got the answering machine." Logan wasn't going to mention the million other times he tried to call.

"I tried, but he left before I gave it to him. He was out partying all night. Some cabbie brought him home passed out in the back of his taxi a few hours ago. Scott is so pissed!" Bobby laughed remembering the look on Scott's face when the cab driver buzzed in. He had never seen Slim so close to exploding. 

"He was actually passed out?" Logan thoughts were a mix of anger and worry. Angry that the Cajun playboy didn't even bother talking to him before going out on the hunt again. Worried that Remy was actually passed out. He had done his share of drinking with the Cajun and not once has he ever seen Remy close to passing out. He had never seen him past tipsy. 

"Yep, the cabbie even had to help him into the boathouse! It was a riot. You'll have to see the tape, the cameras recorded it." Bobby cursed as his com badge beeped in his pocket. "Damn it, well I have to go, Scott's calling. I will tell him you are on your way."

"Thanks kid." Logan broke contact and found himself pushing the plane to go faster. The worry had overtaken the anger. Something in his gut told him something was wrong. He always listened to his gut.

----------------

Remy was pulled from his sleep from a familiar noise. He shivered uncontrollably as he reached for the phone. He fumbled the receiver in his shaky hands before finally getting it to his ear and mouth. "Hello?" He barely heard himself say the word. He doubted the person on the other line heard it.

"Gambit, I need you in the War Room now! I have been paging your com badge for twenty minutes now! I want you down here in fifteen minutes!"

Remy cleared his aching throat the best he could. He still felt cold and weak. He didn't want to leave the cocoon he had created on the couch. He just wanted to sleep. "Scott I'm really not feeling up to this right now, mon ami. I'm really sick."

"You should have thought about that before you went out drinking...."

Remy didn't hear the rest of the lecture, he dropped the phone on the floor and forced himself to sit up. The room began to spin violently. He closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands, taking deep breathes in an attempt to calm his stomach. He slowly pushed himself up off the couch. He was glad he had taken the downstairs bedroom the second time around. There was no way he was making it up any stairs. 

He staggered into the adjoined bathroom and fought the urge to empty his stomach again. He was pretty sure there was nothing left in it anyway. He struggled as he pulled off his clothing. He stumbled into the shower stall and sat on the corner seat as the hot water beat down on his cold skin. It stung, but he was too tired to adjust the temperate. Cleaning himself off as well as he could he finished up and slowly stepped out, instantly cursing the cold air. 

Knowing there was no way he could go on any mission right now he decided against his uniform. The body armor would be too much of a chore for him to get on right now. He put on a pair of comfortable sweats and slipped on some sneakers, not bothering to tie them. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes and a deck of cards and dropped them into a old flannel shirt Logan had left behind one night before slipping it on. He defiantly wasn't going to be making any fashion statements with this getup, but at this point he didn't care. 

He stumbled out the front door and cringed at the long walk ahead of him. What was normally a short distance for his long legs now seemed like miles. He took a deep breath and set out towards the mansion on wobbly legs.

-------------

Scott cursed as he slammed the phone down. It had been forty five minutes since he called the Cajun and he still wasn't here, or answering his phone. He was about to page Gambit's com badge again when the door opened. "It is about time you decided to show up! I said fifteen minutes, not an hour!" Scott cut his lecture short when he saw the pale, trembling, Cajun walk in the door. He glanced over to Hank to see the doctor was also taking in Remy's sickly appearance.

Remy leaned against the door frame for a moment. One of many breaks he had taken on the way to the War Room. He was so cold he could feel his teeth chattering. Walking was becoming more of a chore the further he went. He had no idea how he was going to make it back to the boathouse after this was over. The distance seemed impossible. Hell, the distance from the door to Scott seemed impossible right now.

He pulled at his remaining strength and made his way to the long conference table where Scott had various maps and blueprints scattered about. He leaned all his weight on the table with one hand and hugged his stomach with the other. He grasped at Logan's flannel, trying to keep the little warmth he had created inside the thick shirt.

Scott looked worriedly at Remy's condition. He began to feel bad about assuming Remy was drunk and not sick. It was obvious there was more then alcohol at work here. "Gambit are you alright?"

"I told y' I was sick Cyke. Can we get this over with so I can go back to sleep."

Scott noticed Remy's eyes drifting closed and signalled Hank over. The doctor quickly began making his way across the room. He had noticed Remy's weak appearance and was waiting for Scott to call him to Remy's aid. Before he made it to the Cajun's side his eyes drifted closed and seemed to stay that way. 

Scott sprinted around the table and caught Remy as he fell to the floor. "Gambit! Remy!" 

Hank took Remy's pulse and was startled at how slow it was. "Give him here! His pulse is too slow!" Hank pulled the limp body from Scott and ran to the Medlab.

TBC


	4. Part 4

---------
Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Marvel, not me. I make no money from my fanfiction.
Warning: Slash, M/M situtations. Drugs. Language.
Notes: Hey! I'm not a doctor, so don't yell at me if my knowledge of drugs and medicine are bad here.
---------

Logan had landed the smaller jet next to the Blackbird in the hanger fifteen minutes ago, but hadn't budged from the pilot's seat. He was going over in his head what to say to Remy. Letting his mind drift over every possible situation the conversation would create. He had a plan for everything from Remy throwing himself into his arms like a school girl's romance novel to a rough round of down and dirty fist fighting. Not one for mushy stuff, and really not wanting to lose his best friend over this, he was hoping for something in the middle. He didn't want to go back to just friends, but if that is all the kid was willing to give, he would take it over nothing. 

He took a deep breath and pulled himself together. Prepared to face Remy and get this over with. He grabbed his duffel bag and jump out the door onto the hanger floor. He was actually a bit surprised that no one was there to greet him. Not that he expected too many people to miss him all that much, but he at least expected Scott to be worried about the plane, or Storm wanting the newest story on Yukio. He shrugged slightly and headed into the elevator that would take him to the mansion floors. First thing he would do is head out to the boathouse, and talk this through with Remy. Procrastinating would only make this worse. That and he was actually worried. 

The doors opened to the elegant hallway, which was tucked away in the back part of the house. He dropped his bag to pick up later, as he walked down the hall towards the backdoor. When he got closer to the kitchen he smelled the majority of the team. He looked at his watch, it was way past the normal dinner time. He was hoping they just ate late and were cleaning up, but his instincts were yelling different, he smelled the worry.

He pushed the door open and entered the kitchen. He knew something was up when everyone froze and looked up at him. They were obviously expecting someone else because they all turned back to what they were doing, brooding. Jean and Scott were sitting at the table with mugs of coffee, both obviously caught up in their own mental conversation. Ororo leaned against the kitchen counter, the mug in her hand shook slightly as she stared out the window. Bobby sat at the kitchen bar eating ice cream out of the container. All these habits were typical of the group when they were waiting for some proverbial shoe to drop. 

"Welcome home Logan." Bobby smiled around the spoon in his mouth.

"Thanks kid." Logan didn't bother to ask what was going on, if it was life threatening someone would have said something already. It must be the mission Slim had been planning for a week now. He hurried towards the backdoor not wanting to get caught up in some silly team thing, he needed to talk to Remy. 

"Where you going Logan?" Bobby asked around another spoon full of ice cream.

"I'm heading out to the boathouse to talk to Remy." Of course he wasn't going to let it be known what about. Feeling that was a good enough explanation he walked out the backdoor. Before he got off the porch the door swiftly opened and Bobby stuck his head out the door. 

"Um Logan, he's not out there." 

Logan turned and gave Bobby an impatient look. "Where is he then?"

"Well, you know how I said he was drunk and passed out in the back of the cab...." 

Logan frowned, this is exactly what he was afraid of. He knew it had to be something else other then Remy being drunk. "He wasn't drunk was he?"

Bobby shook his head. "He passed out in the War Room about an hour ago. Hank took him to the lab, he hasn't told us what's....Hey, where are you going!" 

Logan pushed past Bobby and headed back inside. He wasn't going to wait up here in the kitchen for Hank to get done poking and prodding. He wanted to know what was wrong with Remy now! The boy was fine when he left and now he was coming home passed out in cabs, and fainting in the War Room. He stormed through the kitchen and back into the elevator. The doors flew open to the lower levels and he sprinted to the Medlab. Not bothering to knock, he walked into the lab. He saw Hank in one of the private rooms off to the side and rush over to the doorway. "Hank, what's going on?"

Hank jumped out of his fur. He didn't want to think what could have happened if he would have been injecting Remy with something, or any other delicate procedure. He pushed Logan out of the room angrily and closed the door behind them. "Logan what are you doing in my lab without permission. You could have caused injury to Remy sneaking up on me like that. I asked everyone to remain in the kitchen until I finished my exam."

Logan looked through the window on the door. He saw no blood or obvious injuries, that soothed him a little. "What's wrong with him Blue? Is he going to be alright?"

Hank heard the underline concern in Logan's questions and was surprised by it. Logan was openly concerned about very few people, the Cajun he never thought was one of them. "He will be alright with rest and fluids. Once the drugs clear his system..."

Logan turned to the doctor with disbelief. "Remy doesn't do drugs."

Hank decided to spare Logan his normal 'alcohol and nicotine are drugs' speech. "These are not drugs that Remy took consensually, they were either introduced to his system by force or secretly. I am believing it was the latter. The drugs I found in his system were Lorazepam, alcohol, and a low end sedative. None of these drugs should have been mixed in anyone's system, especially Remy's. I believe that that Lorazepam was slipped into his drink, most likely causing him to black out. The other sedative was given to him by injection to keep him that way."

Logan looked back in the room at Remy, he was afraid to ask the next question, but he needed to know. "Blue, he wasn't...ya know. Someone didn't do this to take advantage of him did they?" He couldn't think of any other way he was comfortable saying it. He had no idea what he would do if some sicko drugged Remy just to play their perverted games. He didn't think he could handle something like that.

Hank fidgeted with his glasses, not sure how to answer the question. "I did suspect that may have been the reason, but I found no signs that he had been violated. Though there are a few bruises on his hips and a bite mark on his left shoulder that may suggest otherwise. The doctor raised an eyebrow when Logan quickly looked away from him, a slight redness flushing his cheeks. At first he thought that Logan was actually embarrassed by the conversation, then his mind put the pieces together. It made him smile, he now understood why Logan acted so concerned. He placed his paw on Logan's shoulder, getting the Canadian's attention again. "Unless of course you know something about those markings." 

"I may know something about 'em." Logan whispered. "He's going to be alright though? Whoever did this didn't hurt him or anything?" 

Hank allowed the change of subject, it was none of his business if Logan and Remy were intimate. Though he had to admit he was very curious about the very unexpected relationship. "No, there is no permanent damage. The mix of drugs caused his blood pressure to drop drastically making him very ill. We managed to catch him in time."

"Catch him in time? Ya telling me he could have died from this?" Logan couldn't believe it. Now he really wanted to find out who did this.

Hank nodded. "Yes, if he would have gone unfound he could have easily died or gone into a coma. Luckily, O' Fearless was angry enough to make Remy come to the War Room. I know Scott is very eager to apologize to Remy for that, but truth be told, it probably saved our resident Cajun." Hank noticed that Logan wasn't paying much attention to him anymore. He just stared through the glass in the door at Remy. "Why don't you go in and sit with him. He should be waking up soon. I am going to take the opportunity to inform the others of his condition."

"Thanks Blue." Logan didn't waste any time. He went in the room and took the seat next to who he hoped would be his new lover, if not his friend, and waited for him to wake.

------------------

Logan got up from his chair and took a seat on the edge of the bed when he heard Remy's breathing change. He had been waiting for two hours for any sign of life from Remy, he was beginning to worry. He saw the younger man's eyes sleepily blink and brushed back silky auburn hair to make his presence known. "Hey kid." he said soothingly. 

Remy's eyes instantly flew open and locked with Logan's. He had to be dreaming. He reached a shaky hand out and brushed it across Logan's rough jawline. "Logan?"

Logan took hold of the hand on his face and rubbed the knuckles. He heard the disbelief in the voice, Remy didn't think he was there. Which meant his worries were just comfirmed, Remy thought he left because fo the night they shared. "I'm here kid."

"I thought y' left. I'm really sorry..." Remy was stopped when Logan placed his fingers on his lips.

"I'm not sorry Remy. I'm hoping ya don't really regret it either. I didn't leave because of what we did, there was an emergency in Japan. I tried to leave a message but it just didn't get to ya. Not to mention the mean game of phone tag we played all weekend." Logan gave Remy a smile. He hoped the little bit of humor would make the situation a little less awkward.

Remy looked away, he felt foolish. He should have known Logan wouldn't have left like that. What did he do? He went out like a slut on the prowl and got himself drugged. God only knows what happened to him because of his idiotic behavior. He may not have drove Logan away before, but he probably would with this.

Logan pulled at Remy's chin, bringing them eye to eye again. "Let's talk about this later when ya are feeling better, alright Darlin'?" Logan added the endearment, knowing it would help to prove he wasn't regretting the night they shared. He leaned forward and kissed Remy on the forehead, proving it further.

"I am happy I told the others to wait awhile before visiting, I may have had several cases of cardiac arrest if they saw that." Hank stood smiling at the doorway of the room. 

Remy quickly turned his face away, a fierce blush crossing his face. He was startled when Logan started to chuckle. He looked up at the older man and saw he was laughing at him. "What?"

Logan brushed Remy's cheek with the back of his hand. "Never saw ya blush before, makes ya look ten years old."

Hank couldn't help to be a little shocked by the odd behavior from the two. If he were to walk upstairs and say that Logan is kissing Remy, and the Cajun is blushing, he would have the whole team downstairs searching for Skrulls. This was so unlike the both of them. He couldn't help but hope the two would have a long relationship, they would be good for each other. God knows they both deserved it. "Alright you two, if you keep this up I will never get Remy out of here. I need to ask a few questions and do another exam before he can leave. Once your blood pressure is back to normal I will release you to the comforts of your room."

"Y' mean the boathouse?" Remy corrected the doctor quietly.

"No, if you leave this room you will stay at the mansion. Just because you are leaving the lab does not mean you are out of my care. I want you close to the Medlab just in case you require medical treatment." 

"He can stay in my room." Logan looked at Remy when he realized he just overstepped his bounds a bit. They still hadn't talked about this. He didn't want Remy to feel pressured into a relationship. "That is if that's alright with ya kid, I can clean up your room if ya want stay there."

Remy shook his head. "Non, I'll stay in your room. I like your bed, especially that fur blanket."

Logan smiled, he was cheering inside, but he would never let more then a grin slip. "Don't ya get any ideas about stealing that cover, thief."

"Don't worry, I'll share." Remy winked. 

Hank shook his head, this was almost like walking into the twilight zone. He was beginning to think a check for Skrulls may be a good idea. He decided to dismiss it and work on one mystery at a time. "I hate to bring down the mood in the room, but I need to know exactly what happened to you Remy. I want to make sure I am not missing anything that may need medical attention."

"I'm really not sure Henri, I don't remember all that much." Remy frowned, he wished that he could be more helpful, but he truly remembered very little. Everything between the bar and the hotel was a complete blank.

Logan rubbed Remy's arm gently for support. "Tell us what ya do remember."

Remy closed his eyes in thought. "I remember going to a bar called Breakers. I met a guy named Jarod there, we had met earlier that day at a restaurant." He opened his eyes and checked Logan for any signs of anger and found none, so he continued. "I remember feeling really sick shortly after he arrived. He helped me out to the parking lot and then everything is blank after that. I woke up in a hotel this morning and came home. Y' know the rest."

Hank sighed at the lack of information. "Well I am not at all surprised that you have little recollection of what happened. I suspect someone drugged your drink and continued to keep you unconscious through the night. I found no other injuries or signs of mistreatment that would give us a clue to why someone would have done it."

Remy shuttered at the thought of having no idea what had been done to him. He was drugged for a reason, no one would have just taken him to a hotel to watch him sleep all night. 

Logan saw the worry etched across Remy's face. He was just as concerned as he was. "It's alright Remy, we'll figure this out. I'm here now and I ain't leaving."

"Well actually you are." Hank laughed at the look of terror on the two men's face. "Just out to the waiting room. I need to examine Remy and then you can come back in. If everything goes well I should be able to release him to your care by the end of the night."

"I'll be right outside Darlin'." Logan kissed Remy lightly on the lips before leaving the room.

----------------

Logan stood ready to go back to his new lovers side when Hank exited the private room. He scowled when Hank stopped him with a raise of his paw. He saw a toothy grin plastered on the doctor's face. He knew what Hank wanted to talk about. 

Hank smiled, he couldn't help think of a million questions to ask his friend. He was usually last to get gossip down here in the lab away from everyone else. He couldn't help but be happy about been the first to find out about this relationship. "So Logan, how long has this little thing between you two been going on."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Technically, this little thing, has been going on about 1 night...." Logan looked at his watch. "And 2 hours. If you don't count the time I was in Japan."

Hank raised an eyebrow, the way the two were acting towards each other he expected it to be longer. "Oh."

"I would appreciate if ya didn't go spreading it around. I don't really know if there is a relationship, we haven't really talked about it. It wasn't really anything we planned, it just happened. Then I had to leave to Japan...it's just a mess." 

Hank patted Logan on the shoulder. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, he seems very taken with you and your fur blanket."

Logan snorted. "Yea, he's good at hogging it, thats for sure."

"Well he is asleep right now, but when he wakes you should be able to take him to your room. Now that he has had some fluids introduced to his system his metabolism has taken care of the drugs quite well. I think if he eats something he should feel that much better. Since I am releasing him to you I will leave feeding him up to you." 

Logan nodded. "Not a problem Hank. Can I go in and sit with him? He's not really one of labs."

"Yes go right ahead." Hank stopped Logan. "If he is to remember anything let me know. Someone did this for a reason."

"I'm going to figure out who and why, and I'll let ya know as soon as I do. I'm not going to let someone hurt him. I waited a long time to get him, I'm not losing him now.

TBC


End file.
